From This Moment On
by kelsmw
Summary: Maybe things won't be so bad.


**Hey, hey! This is my first contribution to the iCarly fandom! :O**

**I decided to write something for Cibby, and include some Seddie.**

**This takes place after iLost My Mind. The basic idea is Sam and Freddie are dating, and Carly feels left out and kind of jealous. Enter Gibby.**

**Lastly, I don't own anything. Never will.**

**Okay, I'm done talking! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Distant, that's how she feels most of the time.<p>

She wants to blame someone, but there's really no one to blame.

It's not anybody's _fault._

She's glad they're so happy, and she's happy for them.

But she still wishes things could sort of go back to the way they were.

.

.

Sometimes, she feels jealous.

One time, her, Sam, and Freddie were at Carly's apartment having a movie marathon.

Carly was seated on the far left of the couch, sitting cross-legged with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Freddie was next to her, sitting with his legs stretched out on the coffee table. Sam was on his lap, her legs twisted together with his and her head resting comfortably on his chest.

Every once in a while, Sam would grab one of Freddie's hands and absentmindedly play with his fingers. And Freddie would twirl a strand of Sam's hair around.

Carly had never seen them be so civil. It was strange and adorable at the same time.

But as she watched them out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but envy them.

She doesn't think they've noticed, but she doesn't really expect them too.

In the end, she just wants them to _stay _happy.

.

.

Carly knows they don't intend to make her feel left out. They still hang out with her all the time, and they still all do iCarly.

So on one particular Friday night, Carly tells them to go out.

"Go on, go on a little date!"

"Are you sure, Carls? We really don't wanna make you feel left out." Sam says.

"It's okay, really! I have.. homework to do anyways. Yeah, _lots _of homework!"

"You really want to do homework on a Friday?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, I do! Now enjoy your date!" Carly shoved them both out the door, slamming it shut.

She regretted it almost immediately.

The apartment became dead silent. Spencer was camping for the weekend, so it was just Carly.

And she suddenly felt left out again.

"I'm a nut!" She yelled to herself. "I told them to go and now I'm upset about it!"

She ran over to the couch and slumped into it. She stared at the television for a few minutes, then finally grabbed her cell phone off the table.

She _almost _called Sam and told her to come back, but she wanted Sam and Freddie to have some alone time.

She just didn't want to be alone.

So, she scrolled through her contacts list before finally stopping on one name. Gibby.

Sighing, she decided to send him a text. _Hey, Gibby. What are you up to?_

After a few minutes she got a reply. _Nothing special, just hanging out at home. Why?_

_Do you wanna come over and hang out?_

_Sure! I'll be over in fifteen._

_Okay!_

Carly sighed again, but this time she was happy. She was even excited.

"Huh. I'm excited to hang out with Gibby."

.

.

As promised, Gibby was knocking on her door fifteen minutes later.

Carly answered it quickly and greeted him, "Hey Gibbs! Thanks for coming."

He smiled. "Anytime Carly. Is there anything in particular you wanted, or do you just wanna hang?"

"Nothing in particular! Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, a movie sounds good. But Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know why you really wanted me to come over."

"What are you talking about? I just want to hang out with you!"

He shook his head. "That's totally cool, but... I think you feel lonely."

"Lonely? Why would I feel lonely?"

"Because Sam and Freddie are dating now."

They were both silent for a moment, then Carly finally shrugged. "They're happy, and I'm happy for them."

"You deserve to be happy, too."

"Okay. I guess _sometimes _I feel lonely and left out, but I'm okay with it! You know why? Because I'm glad Sam and Freddie are dating! And yes, I wanna be happy but I'm not concerned about that!"

"You should be. And I'm happy for Sam and Freddie too, and it's awesome that you are! But you can't just forget about yourself."

"The thing is, they're always willing to hang out with me. They never try to leave me out. And tonight, I actually _forced _them to leave and go on a date. They're such great friends to me, and I feel like I'm making things so difficult for them!"

"Carly, you're a great friend too! You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Gibby. I wish I wasn't so.. conflicted about this whole thing."

"Well then, you're just going to have to talk to Sam and Freddie."

"What? No! I'm not gonna do that to them."

"They'll understand, Carly. Now do you know where they went?"

"Uh, probably to get smoothies, but - "

Gibby held his hand up. "I got this." He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number and a few seconds later he said, "Hey, Freddie! What's up?"

Carly ran over to him. "Gibby, no!"

He put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. "Okay, so you and Sam are on your way back over to Carly's? Great! I'll see you in a few then."

He hung up before Freddie could reply, then turned back to Carly. "They're on their way over now."

"Gibby! I told you I don't want to talk about this!"

"You're gonna have to."

"No!"

"Come on, Carly! They're your best friends!"

Carly crossed her arms and glared at him, but he didn't budge.

The more that she thought about it, the more she kind of liked the idea of talking to Sam and Freddie. _Kind of_.

But looking at Gibby, who was standing in front of the door so she couldn't leave, she realized she didn't have much of a choice.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Carly, Gibby, Sam, and Freddie were all seated on Carly's bed in a circle.

"So," Gibby began. "tell them why we're here, Carly."

"Yeah Carls." Sam added. "What's up?"

"I, uh.. I honestly don't know why we're here, Gibby!"

"Fine then! I'll tell them." He turned to Sam and Freddie. "Carly told me she has been feeling lonely lately."

"What?" They both turned to look at her and she put her head down.

When Carly didn't answer Sam jumped up off the bed and yelled, "See, I told you Benson! I _told _you she would feel all left out if we started dating!"

Carly jumped up immediately after hearing Sam. "No, no, no! You see Gibby! I didn't want to make them feel bad and that's exactly what I just did!"

"Wait," Freddie spoke up. "I'm confused. You _forced _us to leave earlier."

"I know! I'm a nut!"

"Carly, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you two are so happy! I mean, you guys are like the cutest thing ever and I don't want anything to ruin it!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Sam! I'm trying to be serious!"

"I'm sorry! But you just called me and Benson cute! It's funny!"

Sam couldn't control her laughter, and soon Carly, Freddie, and Gibby were laughing with her.

Eventually the laughter died down and Carly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, Sam."

"It's okay, Carls. But do you really feel lonely all the time?"

"No, not all the time. I guess... I'm just not used to not having you guys around all the time. And as long as I'm being honest, I might as well tell you that sometimes I get a little.. jealous."

"Jealous?" Sam and Freddie both asked.

Carly nodded and covered her face with her hands.

"But, why?"

Carly looked up again and nodded her head in their direction. "Just look at you two!" Sam had gone back over to the bed and was sitting close to Freddie, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, then turned back to Carly. "What?"

"You're such a couple! You have no idea how much I envy your relationship."

Sam stood up again, and this time she went up to Carly and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"No, I don't want you to be sorry! You have _nothing _to be sorry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally! I think I've figured it out. I really just have to get used to you guys not being around all the time."

Sam nodded. "Okay. But if you ever feel lonely again, I'll ditch Benson in a second. I'm promise."

Carly laughed. "You don't have to do that. But thank you. And now, I'm kicking you two out again."

Carly pulled Freddie up and pushed both him and Sam out the door. "Where are we going this time?" Freddie asked.

"You can go just downstairs and pick a movie, and we'll be down in a bit. Okay?"

Freddie nodded and Sam said, "Alright Carls. And thanks for letting us know how you feel."

"I'm glad I did. Now go!"

Carly shut her bedroom door then turned to Gibby. "I probably owe you an apology, Gibby."

"What for?"

"I yelled at you about doing this, and in the end it totally helped."

"It's no big deal."

"I'm sorry, Gibby."

"It's okay, I promise."

She hesitated, but then walked over to Gibby and hugged him. He didn't hesitate in hugging back.

"You're a good friend, Gibby. Thank you."

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she pulled back and then kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and she grinned back.

From that moment on, she knew things would be different.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

.

.

fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! What'd you all think? (:<strong>

**For now, this is a one-shot. But if I get enough responses, I might continue it.**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
